1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable flashlight device, and more particularly to a flashlight including a guarding device for generating a flashlight to dazzle the evildoer and for guarding the user himself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical flashlight assemblies comprise a light housing for receiving or engaging with the circuit boards, the batteries, and the light members, and a control or switch member attached or mounted or secured to the light housing for switching or controlling the light members to generate the flashlight and for illuminating purposes or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,311 to Maglica, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,673 to Maglica, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,238 to Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,263 to Maglica, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,565 to Maglica, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,336 to Maglica, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,402 to Hsieh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,337 to Bieberstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,141 to Maglica et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,992 to Harding, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,288 to St. Claire disclose several of the typical flashlight assemblies or devices each also comprising one or more circuit boards and/or processing devices and/or batteries and/or light members attached or mounted or engaged into the light housing, and a control or switch member for switching or controlling the light members to generate the flashlight selectively.
However, the light members may be used to generate the flashlight only, but may not be used to generate the sparking light to dazzle the evildoer. In addition, the typical light members normally include a weak structure that may not be used to defend or to guard the users themselves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flashlight assemblies or devices.